Say I Love You
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: So this is a Say I Love You FF and it's basically going to be each episode for each chapter :3 sorry if this is kinda of bad but I didn't have enough time to go through and re-watch all of the episodes so lol. I also changed it up a bit so there's no cursing -Kirby P.S. My chapter titles are the episode names so you can look them up and watch them if you want!
1. We Kissed

Say I Love You

It was Mei's eighth week at Toumai High School and she still hadn't made one friend. It wasn't until that one day when she met **him **and she began to become his friend.

Nakanishi and Yamato were walking to their classes when they spotted Mei, "Nakanishi who is that girl?"

"That's Tachibana Mei, she's in my class but she doesn't talk, I bet no one's ever heard her voice."

"She seems… interesting."

"She is Yamato; she's interesting as in strange."

All Yamato could do was smile before he saw his friend Asami Oikawa running towards him.

"Yamato! Where were you yesterday? I tried calling but you didn't answer!"

"Sorry Asami I went to dinner with some girls from Seino high school."

"It's okay! Just invite me next time!"

"I will, I will."

Later on in the day Nakanishi pulled on Mei's skirt for some reason and Yamato tried to calm her down but she just roundhouse kicked him, "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry."

"I hope you die." She said and walked away madly.

Yamato couldn't help but laugh, "Ow…"

"Dude did you hit your head?" Nakanishi asked his friend concerned.

"No I'm perfectly fine." He said and walked off to his class.

Later That Day

Mei was taking her usual route home and was stopped by Yamato.

"Hey."

"What do you want? O-oh I must've hurt your hand here." She handed him a band aid.

"Thanks, but I don't think one will cover it up."

She handed him a few more, "This should be enough."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Goodbye for real now."

"Mei wait. How about we trade?"

'Is he talking about trading phones?' She thought to herself.

"I didn't mean the phones, I meant trade numbers."

"No thank you."

"Then I'll just give you mine." He said and handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it, "Call me if you need me."

She looked at him with cold eyes and walked off towards her house.

"Maybe she doesn't like me."

Later that Week

Mei had been walking home from work when a customer, who she saw a lot at her work was following her none stop, she walked inside a convenience store and called her mom, "Please pick up mom." she said quietly with a tear coming out of her eye.

She pulled out Yamato's number at first skeptical to call but finally she did.

Yamato and his friends were at a karaoke club and Asami was singing, "Asami is great at singing!" Nakanishi yelled happily.

"You're up next Yamato."

"Okay- one second." He answered his phone to see that it was Mei.

She explained where she was and that it was an emergency, "I'm on my way Mei!"

He got to the store about five minutes later, "Mei what's wrong?"

"T-that guy out there, he's been watching me outside for a while."

"How long have you been here?"

"About thirty five minutes."

"He's definitely stalking you!" Yamato yelled sounding angry.

"I-I don't know what to do…"

Yamato bought an ice cream for some reason, "Here Mei."

"An ice cream?"

"I got hot while I was running here."

"O-oh."

He put his arm around Mei, "Now let's go."

They walked out of the store and the strange stalker walked towards them, "Who's this man?"

"Mei, I love you."

"Huh?"

At that moment Yamato kissed Mei on the lips and after about one or two minutes and the stalker left, and they pulled away.

"He's gone."

Mei couldn't stop blushing, "Mei why are you blushing? You know why I did that, right?"

"I know!"

"Don't tell me that was your first."

"It's fine."

"I'm really sorry."

"I said its fine!"

"Why don't you come to karaoke with me and my friends? It would be more fun with you."

"O-okay…"

They went to the karaoke place and sat down at the table where everyone was waiting.

"Mei would you like something to eat?"

"I'll just have what everyone else is having…"

She ate her food and about five minutes later Asami asked Mei if she wanted to pick a song, "Oh umm I don't sing."

"Oh that's too bad. Here Yamato!"

"Mei you don't sing?"

"Apparently not!" Asami said.

"How about a duet? Mei. Mei?"

"Huh?"

"How about we sing a duet together?"

"N-no…"

Little did Mei know, her life was going to change later on.

A/N: Okay so I recently found out about the anime Say "I Love You" and I watched all thirteen episodes because why not? XD so I thought why not make a fan fiction on it? So here it is :3 Yamato x Mei FOREVER~! I hope you enjoyed and more chapters coming soon, bye! ~Kirby


	2. Fried Chicken Flavored

Say I Love You Chapter Two

It was the day after karaoke and Mei was walking to work on her own, recalling what had happened the previous day.

Flashback

"Mei why are you blushing? You know why I did that, right? So he'd go away-"

"I know! I know, all right?"

"Don't tell me that was your first… Oh man, I'm sorry."

"It's okay! You don't have to apologize!"

"Uh, but…"

"I told you its okay!"

"I didn't think you'd really come."

"Why? Is there a reason I wouldn't have? I'm really glad you called. Was I somewhat helpful? Or did you not actually need me after all?"

"No, that's not it… I-I did need you, but just this once!"

He couldn't help but laugh a little, "Just this once huh? If I need you can I call? You're numbers in my history."

"Oh right here." He handed her a half of the popsicle he had bought.

End of Flashback

"Mei!"

She turned around to see Yamato, "Mei, let's walk home together."

"I-I'll pay for half the ice cream." She said with a nervous look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it you already did. With your first kiss."

She turned away from him and started walking away, looking very upset.

'_I don't understand him at all, but maybe… I can try to trust him.'_

In a dream Mei was having, she and Yamato were on the bus, where they were forced to stand, but she didn't mind. Until someone bumped into her.

"Are you okay? Mei?" His lips curled into a slight smile.

She woke up from her dream immediately, 'Kurosawa is… the most popular guy at school. There couldn't be a larger social gap between us… But…'

"Morning." Yamato said with no response from Mei.

He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said good morning."

"Good morning." She replied back coldly.

"Yamato!"

"Huh? Oh, I'll talk to you later Mei."

"Tachibana-san good morning!"

"Oikawa-san."

"Call me Asami."

"Did Yamato leave for class already?"

"Yes he did."

"Aww I wanted to say hello to him."

Mei and Asami went to their class together, "I was surprised when you just up and left yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's hang out again sometime. It would make Yamato really happy too."

Mei gave her a surprised look.

"Oh, yeah! I found something adorable on my way home yesterday."

"I got one for you!"

"Thank you…"

"What's this, a furball?" Nakanishi said taking the small phone chain out of Asami's hand.

"You big meanie! Give that back! It's for Tachibana-san!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"I'm not giving one to someone who called them furballs!"

"Algae ball then."

"It's not algae either. Just give it back!"

"Whatever shall I do?"

Mei and Asami went to the restroom to wash their hands and do make-up (which only Asami did.)

'Boys are so…'

"By the way Tachibana-san, do you like Yamato?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss?"

"We kissed once."

"I knew it! You're cute, so I figured he'd kiss you."

"I've kissed him, too."

Two girls cam in and started to insult Asami.

"Let's go."

They went to a café, "Asami-san you're so strong."

"Well it does bother me, but I have friends who understand me."

"And are nice to you?"

"Yup! Like Yamato for example, he helped me in middle school when I was made fun of."

"He's so nice and trustworthy I suppose then."

"Yep!"

"Asami-san, erm, do you like Kurosawa-kun?"

"Yeah."

"But he doesn't like me. I asked him to kiss me once, and he did it easily. He doesn't kiss girls he does like, before going out with them."

"Oh really?"

"There's even a rumor he's kissed every cute girl at school, except for one."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Arai, from class B."

Later that day Mei sat in her house with her cat Marshmallow.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"It's Yamato."

"Oh umm hi Kurosawa-kun."

"Wanna go to karaoke tomorrow night?"

"Again?"

"Yes with people from class B."

"Um, a girl named Arai-san… will she be there?"

"Yeah."

"I heard she was your first love…"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I heard a rumor you've kissed every girl at school, but her."

"People like to make stuff up about me all the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so are you coming tomorrow?"

"No." She said and hung up.

The Next Day

Mei saw Arai with her friends talking, 'So that's Arai-san. She looks like a doll.'

Arai started talking with Yamato about something that Mei couldn't hear. Then she remembered when Yamato had kissed her, 'I know he had a good reason, but for him to kiss me without asking, when he hasn't kissed her, is she that important to him?'

"Oikawa Asami is so annoying; she was hanging around Yamato-kun all day long." A girl said, and Mei heard, "That stupid Asami, trying to act all cute."

Mei just snickered, "What are you laughing about?"

"I was just thinking you two aren't very original."

Then they punched Mei leaving her with scratches on her cheek, "Mei what happened?" Yamato asked her concerned.

"I tripped."

"Are you okay? Did someone do this to you?"

"I tripped, honest!"

"I see." He then pulled out a band-aid and covered the scratches up on her cheek, "If you keep getting scraped and bruised, I'll worry."

"You'll worry?"

"I worry about you."

"There you are! We've got gym next, so hurry up!" Asami said coming down the stairs, "What happened? Your cheek's all red!"

"She tripped."

"What? Are you okay, Tachibana-san? That looks painful."

Asami and Mei walked to the nurses office together, "Sorry for bringing you with me…"

"It's fine. Oh I better tell someone we'll be late."

The same girls who punched Mei, and made fun of Asami walked in, "I'm so tired."

"We're gonna rest in here, 'kay?"

"Oh look its emo chick and the idiot."

Nakanishi walked to the nurse's office with a nosebleed, and he overheard the two jerky girls insulting Mei and Asami, "Don't make fun of them!"

"Oh look it's the idiot's boyfriend."

Asami ran to a classroom on the upper floor and Nakanishi and Mei talked by the staircase, "Did I really seem like I acting like a boyfriend to her?"

"Sort of…"

"I really do like Asami-chi, but I don't know how to tell her."

"Just be honest with her."

"I will, thanks Mei!"

He ran to where Asami was, "Asami-chi!"

"Y-yes?"

"I didn't mean to be like your boyfriend back there… I was trying to get them to leave."

"I wouldn't mind if you really were my boyfriend though…"

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Asami-chi."

Asami looked surprised and kissed Nakanishi on the cheek, "I love you too."

Later That Day

Yamato had already gone to karaoke with his friends, while Mei sat at home with her cat, then he phone buzzed.

From: Oikawa Asami

Sub: Hehe.

I'm going out with Nakanishi.

Thanks, Tachibana. - Nakanishi.

Mei smiled and then left towards the karaoke bar area.

Arai sat next to Yamato, "Kurosawa-kun, your popularity sure has exploded since you go into high school. I don't hear many good rumors about you. Like, you've kissed every girl in school, but you haven't kissed me."

"I wouldn't mind if you kissed me now though. I mean you kissed that Tachibana Mei girl but you won't kiss me."

"Mei's… Mei's cute."

"You are nice to everyone."

"I mean what I said, she is cute."

Mei stopped to take a breath; she was at the side of the karaoke bar thinking Yamato was going to walk out with Arai at any moment.

Yamato noticed Mei and walked in her direction, "Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker. I was just going for a walk. Are you by yourself?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Oh… I thought you'd come out with _her_."

"And if I did?"

"I wouldn't care! My walk's over. I'm going home!"

He grabbed her arm, "You've been talking about Arai a lot."

"Forget it!"

Just after she said that Yamato kissed her randomly, "Again! Again without asking! Why'd you do it this time? Tell me!"

"I just felt like it that's all."

"Is that why you kiss everyone? Some girls get hurt when you kiss them, a kiss that doesn't leave any love behind it doesn't make me happy, you idiot!"

He kissed her again this time a bit more passionately, "Don't!"

"That kiss was a greeting," he kissed her again, "That was a kiss for someone I think is cute."

"What? What?!"

He kissed her again, "That one was for someone I want to go further with," he kissed her one last time, and she just let him with trying to pull away, "That kiss had feeling for the person standing in front of me. Could you tell the difference? Do you like me, Mei?"

'How am I supposed to answer that all of a sudden?'

"If you don't say anything, I'll kiss you for real." She didn't say anything and he got closer to her.

'Kurosawa notices me, and looks right at me when he talks to me. It makes me happy…'

"When I think about you, my heart aches…" She said flustered.

"Isn't that what they call love?"

'After he said that, Kurosawa really kissed me. Not that this matters. But his so-called emotional kiss, tasted like fried chicken.'

A/N: And, done! I had to keep going over lines in the anime to get this perfect, so it took me about three hours to make this. I hope you enjoyed this since it was longer than the last chapter, this anime is so kawaii (cute) ^_^! Kirby out peace!


End file.
